


Picture-Perfect Christmas

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Christmas with an angel and a demon could either be disastrous or loads of fun. Which will it be?
Relationships: Aziraphale/reader, Crowley/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Picture-Perfect Christmas

Christmas in London was picture-perfect…sort of. Between Aziraphale’s antics and perfectionism about the tree and Crowley’s grumbling about overspending on useless items, you found it quite amusing.

“Guys, this happens only once a year. Chill out,” you snorted and rolled your eyes.

They ignored you and Crowley yelled at Aziraphale. “I swear if you don’t quit fussing over the tree, I’ll stuff that stupid plant up your –“

“HEY!” You interrupted with force. “Be nice. Or you’ll get coal in your stocking.”

Crowley huffed and went in the other room mumbling something about fussy angels.

There came a knock at the door and you answered and your face beamed brightly. Your delivery finally came in. About a week ago you made an order for some gifts for Azi and Crowley.

~ ~ ~

Three weeks later, you sat contentedly in a rocking chair near the tree. You anxiously awaited Aziraphale’s return with more gifts.

When he returned, you handed him a bag decorated in ribbons and sparkles. His face turned bright red in happiness.

“Oh my, I’ve needed more cocoa. And gracious me, where on earth did you get this pen?” He was delighted with his gift.

“I found it in an antique store down the road. I thought it suited you perfectly,” you smiled.

Crowley opened his and found a new pair of shades. “I suppose I did need a new pair.” He attempted to hide a thankful smirk, but you caught on.

“You’re welcome silly demon,” you said as you pecked him on the cheek lightly.

Aziraphale reached over and gave you a large box that was hiding behind the tree. “We’ve also got you something my dear. It’s not much but I do hope it’s to your liking.”

Upon opening the heavy box, you found a beautiful blue ballgown. It was reminiscent of the gowns from the 1850s.

Aziraphale piped up and said, “I seem to remember you falling in love with this. Why don’t you go try it on?”

You excitedly ran to your room and put it on. When you returned, you found Crowley fixing the record player to play some old tunes from the 1800s. Aziraphale was donned in a lovely beige suit that he wore in a dance long ago. He held out his hand and whispered, “Would you take this dance with me?”

As you danced slowly to the beat of the music, little did you know it began to snow softly outside. What a picture-perfect London Christmas.


End file.
